Adventures of Jaina Solo and Mara Jade Skywalker
by Jaina Solo2
Summary: COMPLETE The Story of how Jaina becomes Mara's aprentice set between VOTF and Vector Prime. Now reposted with better Paragraphing.
1. The Beginning

Jaina Solo had been attending the Jedi Academy for a little over a year now. Although she had more of a mechanical inclination than her brother, Jacen, Jaina was still very still very strong in the force. Her life was going well, better than ever in fact. No one was trying to kill her or her family; she had just turned fifteen and was in the classes for advanced lightsaber training.  
  
Jaina hurried towards her room, cursing in frustration as she stubbed her toe on part of a power generator. She had once again lost track of time and was in danger of being late for dinner with her aunt and uncle. Since her uncle, the famous Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, had gotten married five years ago he had started a tradition of inviting his niece and nephews over for dinner once a week. Jaina had been late for the past two weeks and was not looking forward to making a repeat performance this week. In her quarters, she quickly showered and pulled on a clean jumpsuit. She and her brothers were expected for dinner anytime up to six o clock Yavin time.  
  
"Sith," Jaina thought," the turbo lifts are offline and I have to go down three floors. I guess I had better forget the dignity and decorum and start running."  
  
She stopped and just stood there catching her breath in front of the door. Using the force she could feel Luke, Mara and Jacen inside, but surprisingly she didn't feel Anakin.  
  
"Well," she mused," I guess he just lost track of time like I did."  
  
Then she raised her hand, knocked on the door waited a few seconds, and then palmed the keypad to enter.  
  
"Oh there you are, Jaina," Luke said, "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to be late again. I was hoping the three of you would get here well before dinner because I need to talk to all of you, but I guess it can wait until after dinner."  
  
"Oh," Jaina said, "sorry I didn't mean to hold you up Uncle Luke."  
  
"No, no Jaina, Anakin still isn't here so we couldn't begin yet anyway."  
  
About that time the heard a muffled curse from the bedroom and a streak of red flew into the kitchen cursing loudly. That suddenly gave Jaina a great excuse to go help her aunt in the kitchen, because she definitely didn't want to be around when the next philosophical conversation got started. However the scene that greeted her when she walked into the kitchen mad her wish she had arrived late. Her aunt stood holding a pan full of what appeared to be thoroughly charred gornt casserole. This appeared not to have been her aunt's first cooking disaster of the day because the kitchen was strewn with dirty pots and pans.  
  
"Hello Jaina," Mara said in a frustrated voice, "As you can see I've once again burnt supper, and on top of everything else that's been going on today…" she trailed off in exasperation. Then she added raising her voice in exasperation, "And I swear if Farmboy makes one of his dumb jokes I will reconsider my position on killing him."  
  
Luke quickly walked in the kitchen and tried to begin to calm down his irate wife. Fortunately for everyone Anakin choose that moment to make his entrance. 


	2. Conclusion

Fortunately for everyone Anakin choose that moment to make his entrance.  
  
"Hi everybody, how's it going? Oh, Aunt Mara please, please hurry with dinner. It looks great and I'm starved."  
  
"And thank you for the compliment Anakin everybody help yourselves."  
  
Dinner went fairly quietly with only minimal sibling bickering, because they were all anxious about what Luke wanted to discuss. The kids' guilty consciousnesses weren't allowing them to eat in peace.  
  
So as soon as the dishes were cleaned Jacen with uncharacteristic impatience said, "Well Uncle Luke you said you wanted to talk to us after dinner, so um what did you want to talk to us about?"  
  
Well," Luke began, "as you know Mara and I have been trying for some time to change the Jedi training system back to the Master-Apprentice system, and we area soon going to begin the first steps toward it in a week."  
  
He let this sink in for a moment and waited for their responses. It wasn't a long wait.  
  
"Uncle," Jaina said questioningly, "I'm happy that your plans for the academy are working well, but what does this have to do with Jacen, Anakin, and me."  
  
This time Mara who had calmed down from earlier, answered saying,  
  
" Good question Jaina and here's the deal. The three of you and seventeen other students have been chosen for the first group of apprentices. You will all have one week to pick you Jedi master and get their agreement. There will only be allowed two apprentices per master."  
  
"Do you have any more questions?" asked Luke. When he received no more questions he said, "Well, guys the next week is going to busy for you and the other seventeen, you will be told who they are tomorrow, so why don't you all turn in and we will talk more tomorrow alright."  
  
"All right Uncle," they chorused, "and goodnight Aunt Mara," said Jaina.  
  
As Jaina prepared to leave her quarters the nest morning she noticed a message on her personal data terminal. It read, You and nineteen other students whose names are listed below will be given two weeks vacation and the week after you get back you will pick your master. Your travel assignments will be given out in the dining hall. May the Force be with you.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Aunt Mara and Uncle Luke had deiced to go to coruscant for a vacation so they had all gone in the Jade Sabre. Her brothers had been really annoying the whole time, constantly arguing Jedi philosophy. Mara had allowed her to fly for a while and let Jaina copilot while Mara landed. She was really excited because she had done it perfectly, but Mara had made her promise not to tell her parents. Jaina was the first through the door eager to see her parents.  
  
"Mom, Dad," she called, "Where are you?" "Oh, Honey, you guys are finally here!!" her mom said, "your rooms are just how you left them. I can't believe how much you guys have grown since I saw you," Leia gushed.  
  
"Hey kids," said Han after leia calmed down, "Well give you old man a hug, stow your stuff and come back out here and get some food. Hurry now because your mother and I need to talk to all three of you."  
  
"So um Dad you um said you and mom needed to talk to us?" Jacen said nervously.  
  
"Yes Jacen," Leia said, "it's kind of bad news so anyways. We know that this is the first time in about six months that the whole family has been together at one time but well the Bothan's and the Dimalans and the Ithorians are all bickering and your father and I have been sent to do this and we have to go for galactic security. We will be back in about ten days if all goes well…"  
  
Oh Yeah that's just great Mom," snapped Jaina furiously, " We're so happy our parents are galactic heroes, cause it really improves our already non-existent home life. Gee thanks mom."  
  
And with that Jaina got up and stalked out leaving everyone in stunned silence.  
  
Anakin, usually the quit one broke the silence saying, "it's okay Mom, Dad, Jaina is just under some pressure lately, all three of us actually, and Jaina's just been really looking forward to spending some quality family time here. I mean on the way home we made all these great plans, just the three of us at the best amusement parks. Jaina wanted to go on a huge shopping trip with you mom and she was really looking forward to going flying, Dad. But, since we can't do that anyway what planet are we going to this time."  
  
"Oh Anakin," Leia said, "We thought a lot about this and because we knew how much you kids would want to stay Han and I decided that since Luke and Mara are on planet and you guys are older that you kids could stay here if you want to."  
  
"Yeah thanks mom thanks for letting us do this," Jacen said bitterly, "thanks a million now if this is over may I be excused," he asked tiredly.  
  
"Yes, Jacen you can," said Han, Leia was still sitting in shocked silence. Jaina's out burst had been expected Jacen's wasn't.  
  
"It is just a twin thing Jacen is just reacting to feeling Jaina's anger," said Anakin.  
  
"Oh come on Luke take a break from that paperwork," Mara said.  
  
"Just a minute, Jade" Luke said, "I just have to finish these then I'll come eat.  
  
A sudden knock on the door surprised them both because they hadn't noticed anyone come to the door. Cautiously, out of many years of habit, Mara went to the door and keyed it open.  
  
"Hi Aunt Mara," Jaina said tiredly, "Um I is kinda had a fight with parents and stormed out and I sort of don't want to go home, yet. I figured I'd let them and me cool off before I go home so I was wondering if I could crash here for a while."  
  
"Sure Jaina," Mara said, "you know you and your brothers are welcome anytime, although you know that Luke is going to call you Mom."  
  
"Yeah I know Aunt Mara, um do you have anything I can eat I'm kind of hungry," said Jaina.  
  
"Yeah you can have anything you can find."  
  
"Thanks Mara. Hi Uncle."  
  
"So Jaina what are you guys going to do while your parent are gone?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yeah I wanted a new wardrobe so I thought we could go shopping and then…" Mara trailed off noticing Jaina's look of surprise, "what's the matter Jaina?" Mara asked.  
  
"I didn't know they were going by themselves. I wonder when they were going to tell us that little fact." Jaina replied.  
  
"Jaina before you continue this little rant I need to talk ok." After he got her consent Luke continued, "your parents were just on the comm. They asked if you were okay and said to tell you they are sorry to spring this on you, however they can't get out of it now and need me to go with them. Your brothers have just decided that they are going to Kayshk to see Chewie so it will just be you and Mara, all right?" Luke asked.  
  
"I'm sorry uncle I didn't mean to cause so much trouble." Jaina said quietly, "If it's not to much trouble could I crash on your couch for now and when everybody leaves I guess I'll just hang out with Aunt Mara if she doesn't mind."  
  
"Yeah Jainy that's fine," said Mara We'll see you in the Morning, goodnight."  
  
1 Next Morning  
  
Jaina woke early to the smell of cooking breakfast food and slowly got up and went in the kitchen to find her aunt and uncle cooking. Jaina watched their weird unexplainable facial expressions for a bit trying to decipher them and suddenly laughed, realizing they were communicating via the force. They liked up at her laugh and as one said  
  
"Good morning Jaina"  
  
"Okay, you guys are starting to worry me" Jaina said.  
  
"Hey" Mara said "You're one to talk what with that weird twin connection and all. Beside we were starting to worry I mean if you slept this late at the academy you would miss breakfast and two classes." "  
  
Yeah, yeah I know," said Jaina, "that's why this is called vacation. However speaking of lateness I better go say bye to Jacen and Anakin and see if Mom needs errands done or anything and um none of that breakfast would be to go would it?" Jaina queried.  
  
One hour later Jaina was standing on the departure gate mutely nodding at her mother's directions and warnings. Finally the Falcon was prepped and ready to go and the final goodbyes were said. Han was the first to come up to Jaina.  
  
He stood very seriously for a moment then said, "Wild parties are fine as long as you clean up, don't be too responsible and if you want to fly Sims use this fake ID to get into the training center ok?"  
  
"Thanks a million Dad this is so cool" Jaina shrieked forgetting her previous anger.  
  
Her mother came up then told Jaina she loved her, to mind her aunt and be in by curfew and then was in the Falcon. They were all in then leaving for Ithor. Jaina had planned to leave the platform right away, but stopped when she felt her Aunt Mara's sadness and saw her unshed tears. Jaina wasn't sure what to say, Mara wasn't very emotionally open except with Luke and did not like sympathy or pity from anyone, so Jaina decided to try another tactic and take her mind off of her sadness.  
  
"Um, Aunt Mata I was wondering, before we go back to Yavin 4 I need to get in some extra training would you mind helping me?"  
  
Mara saw right through it of course, but still replied, "Sure Jaina, but only on a couple of conditions (1) don't feel sorry for me (2) do what I say (3) train by my hours. So do you still agree?"  
  
"Yeah Sure Aunt Mara so what first?" Jaina agreed.  
  
"Well I want to see your lightsaber technique, levitation, and self-defense skills, then we will decide what to work on."  
  
The rest of the day flew quickly by with Jaina demonstrating and Mara watching. Finally Mara called it a day and not a second to soon too soon in Jaina's opinion. As they walked into Mata's apartment Mara's holophone began to ring. Surprisingly it was her former boss Talon Karrde inviting Mara and Jaina to dinner because he had heard that the rest of the Skywalker-Solo clan was gone. So both put on nice dresses and walked to the nearby restaurant.  
  
"Well, Well," said Karrde as they approached, "its not very often I get to spend an evening with three beautiful woman. Mara I'm sure you remember Shada Dukal and Jaina I assume you've heard of her."  
  
"Yes sir I have. My mothers Noghri bodyguards still telltales about her and thank you for the invitation."  
  
Jaina replied smoothly almost taking the old scoundrel aback.  
  
"Well yes," he replied, "Why don't we get to dinner. I need to discuss something with you two."  
  
"So," Mara said after they ordered, "What do you want now Karrde?"  
  
"Well my dear," he replied lightly, "it's just a little errand. I just need some cargo picked up from the outer rim and I thought you might be bored so I decided to ask you if you were interested?"  
  
"I have several questions," said Mara, Why are you asking me and my niece not your people and is the cargo legal."  
  
"And what's in it for us?" threw in Jaina quickly to everyone's surprise.  
  
"Jaina," replied Karrde "I honestly expected that question but not from you, with your parents lets save the galaxy attitude."  
  
"What you're forgetting though is that my father is the infamous Han Solo and my aunt is the Mara Jade."  
  
"Yes you're right thanks for the reminder. Now to business. This is a job for the Mew Republic. It is not a dangerous job I just needed someone with experience with my organization, whom I can trust if a situation gets sticky. Now before you say anything else here are the specifics. A four person team counting yourself will be sent to Lenox II to pick up some cargo and bring it back to Coruscant," finished Karrde.  
  
"That sounds pretty straight forward Karrde so what's the catch why not send a crew with Shada or let Faughn take the Starry Ice?"  
  
"There is no catch Mata I just- Karrde started only to be interrupted by Jaina who said,  
  
"The catch Mara is that there are some rebels on the planet who don't want the cargo to leave, but might back down on the power and respect the Jade- Skywalker name carries."  
  
"Is that true Karrde?" Mara asked.  
  
"Well I thought your experience in stopping and getting out of situations would come in handy. Please Mata I have no one else to do this and you can pick your own team."  
  
"All right Karrde I'll think about it and get back to you in twelve hours, if I do it I will take my ship and leave in twenty-four hours. Now Jaina let's go."  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter Three  
  
Mara and Jaina were back at Mara's suite discussing the offer when Jaina finally cut to the chase and asked, "So are you going to do it or not?"  
  
"Yes, I think I am Jaina I haven't dine anything crazy in a while."  
  
"Well in that case," Jaina replied, " I'll just say bye now and let you get ready."  
  
"Wait a minute young lady where are you going. When your parents and Uncle left I became responsible for you so you're coming with me."  
  
"Well okay," said Jaina, "It's not like I had anything spectacular to do. Who else is going with us we need two more people."  
  
"I'm not sure yet Jaina, but I need you to get your gear together and go down to the docking bay and prep the Sabre for me."  
  
"Yeah sure I'll see you in a couple of hours."  
  
4  
  
5 Two Hours Later  
  
Three people boarded the ramp to the Jade Sabre, noises could be heard from a fourth person inside as the preflight was being completed. Shada Dukal strolled into the docking bay and stopped when Mara asked what she was doing there.  
  
Shada replied saying, "Karrde wanted me to convey his gratitude and to know who else is with you."  
  
AS she walked up the ramp Mara casually said, "Iella Antilles and Mirax Terrik."  
  
Inside the ship Jaina had finished and walked back from the cockpit and told Mara, "We're ready to leave now, Aunt Mara. Mirax is waiting she's copiloting so we're waiting on you."  
  
"Okay lets go then."  
  
After they had entered hyperspace Mara asked, "Jaina its going to take us five days to get to Lenox II so did you still want to practice your skills."  
  
"Yeah Aunt Mara I would love to."  
  
"All right take a few hours to get settled down then meet me in the cargo hold and bring your lightsaber."  
  
Mara then headed for one of the cabins. There were only three Cabins on the Sabre son Jaina wondered who she would be sharing with.  
  
Iella Antilles was nervous. She had never met Jaina Solo before and knew nothing about the girl but knew that she would find out soon enough. She hoped the kid was okay she didn't want to be stuck with a teenage brat. Jaina walked in and saw Iella Antilles who she only knew by reputation.  
  
"Hi," Jaina said, "I'm Jaina Solo and you must be Iella Antilles. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"You're different than I expected," Iella replied, "I didn't really have any expectation, but anyway."  
  
"Yeah I get that a lot. We are different, we're Jedi in training, raise by a politician and a smuggler mentored by a Jedi master and another smuggler so we are kind of different and now that I've rambled, I'll just stow my stuff and go practice with Mara," and as quickly as possible exited the room leaving behind a perplexed Iella.  
  
"All right Jaina now there are four remotes, disable them as quickly and with as little harm to yourself as possible okay."  
  
"Oh yeah real easy Aunt Mara." Jaina said sarcastically.  
  
Her amethyst blade was held in front of her the tip farther away from her body than the handle. The first remote shot a laser beam at her. She casually swept her blade down and to the left weeping the bolt back behind then reversed the blade and swept an incoming beam into the ceiling. Thirty minutes later Mara turned the remotes off and looked up into Jaina's startled face as Jana realized that she had fallen so far into the force that none of the bolts had hit their mark. She took a mock bow as Mirax and Iella clapped.  
  
"You did great, Jaina," Mara said, " So now if you're not to tired lets try something else."  
  
"Sure with all this energy I almost feel like I could even take you on."  
  
"Good," said Mara, "cause that's what I had in mind. First though I want you to link to me so we ca fight the remotes that way when we fight it will be controlled because we can anticipate each other."  
  
It was amazing to watch as they danced around the remotes their moves requiring great trust in the force and one another. Finally they stopped and showered. Jaina was hurried. Everyone else was gathering to discuss the run, eat dinner and for those who already knew each other, they caught up on the others lives.  
  
Mara began by saying, "All right ladies, here's the deal. Our job is to get the cargo back to Coruscant with as little trouble as possible. Now I need you Mirax for your smuggling experience and hopefully some of the bad elements of this deal will respect you and not mess with us. I needed someone that had ties to the government and had smuggling experience. Iella I wanted you because I thought you because I thought you might know something we don't about the situation. We need to do this as fast as possible once we get there. The rebels have the cargo so we need to get it before they change their minds. It should go perfectly, but if it doesn't I just want to be prepared, beside I wanted to catch up so girls now that the briefing is over its time to start dishing on your love lives."  
  
"Oh come on what's the fun in that," said Jaina, "Your all married."  
  
"Oh shut up young one," said Mirax, "you don't know what you're talking about. Now…"  
  
Several hours later Jana sat straight up in her bunk immediately awake. The noise that had woken her caught her ears again, so she got up and slowly started towards the noise. She realized that the noise was coming from the cockpit and that someone was crying. She stopped not sure if she should enter, but as the crying got worse she decided she couldn't just do nothing. So she walked on in. To her shock it was her aunt Mara. Suddenly knowing her aunt wouldn't want to be seen like that she turned to leave, but a loose piece of decking gave her away and her aunts head snapped up causing Jaina to freeze in place.  
  
"Well," Mara said, "you can count yourself one of the few to ever see Mara Jade Skywalker cry."  
  
"Now I might be lucky and crazy, but I'm not crazy enough to say that to anyone and I'm sorry I just heard something and didn't know what it was so I'll just leave alone now," and with that Jaina turned to leave stopping when she heard Mara say.  
  
"No its okay. Stay I would rather not be alone right now."  
  
"Okay," Jaina said, "Um if you don't mind me asking," Jaina said into the following silence, " Why are you crying?"  
  
There was a long pause and Jaina thought Mara wasn't going to answer when she said, "I have been trying to get pregnant for three years now and I thought I might be but I wasn't sure yet. I just got the results back and I'm not."  
  
"Aunt Mara I'm so sorry I didn't mean to pry. I just kind of scary to see the unshakeable and untouchable you crying."  
  
"No it's okay. Jaina do you mind if I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yeah sure Mara what do you want to know?"  
  
"I was wondering why you're always so upset with your mother?" Now it was Jaina's turn to be silent and Mara said, "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer if you don't…"  
  
Jaina interrupted saying "No you shared you have the right to know. She is never around, she never knows our friends or anything about them, and the government was always more important to her than us kids. I hate her because she was never around and now she wants us to be understanding and doesn't understand why we get upset when she bails on us. She is never there for us. I will say this though Mara when you do become a mother one day you will be a great mom. You're caring, a great listener and you'll really love and take great care of them. They'll be one lucky kid."  
  
"Thanks Jaina I think that's what I needed to hear and just remember your mom didn't have a regular childhood, so maybe she's not the perfect parent, but she loves you very much so give her a break now and then."  
  
"All right thanks, I'll try Aunt Mara mow I'm going to go get some sleep now if you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure go ahead, night sweetie."  
  
6  
  
7 Chapter Four  
  
Mirax elbowed Jaina and said, "Well Solo are you gonna stand in for your mother her and do all the diplomatic stuff or what?"  
  
"Sith no I am no diplomat now and I don't plan to ever be one. I will never be a politician."  
  
"Ok, Okay I didn't mean to start anything."  
  
"Quiet back there," Mara hissed, "they're almost here."  
  
In her next breath she said to the Lenoxians in front of her, "Greetings, I'm the Leader of this group sent by the New Republic to retrieve cargo order #572843. My name is Mara Jade Skywalker I'm the head of the Jedi on this mission. This is my niece Jaina Solo, Mirax Terrik-Horn, and Iella Antilles a new republic officer."  
  
"You Jedi filth, you scum sucking, failure of an emperor's hand get away from me and take your little New Republic friends with you. I will deal with the pure Jedi child only," Ranted the obviously loony official.  
  
"Now wait a minute…"  
  
"Jaina shut up," Mara said into her head, "This guy is not going to talk to me Mirax or Iella so you have to do this."  
  
"But Mara I can't," wailed Jaina.  
  
"It's okay I'll walk you through this I'll just listen in and talk you through it okay. Now just do it one thing at a time okay."  
  
"Very well sir, how may I address you," Jaina began steadily.  
  
They talked for several hours and it wasn't hard just diplomatic small talk, which Jaina had perfected at her mother's diplomatic receptions years ago. This turned out to be an excise in self-control for Jaina because she had to keep reminding herself not to kill the tediously boring Lenoxians. When she finally got back to the ship she exploded.  
  
"That son of a sith. He's lucky id didn't strangle him. Mara he's the craziest combination of Imperial Loyalist and Jedi lover. He hates you because you betrayed the empire and lowered yourself to marry the Jedi master who had a part in killing the emperor, yet he reveres the Jedi. Hi trusted me because mom is highly placed in the government, and also because my grandfather was Darth Vader, a highly placed person in the empire. He has got serious problems. However, I do have all the information and all the paperwork is taken care of. They'll load up tomorrow and we have clearance to leave for tomorrow afternoon. I don't think it's that simple though. It just doesn't feel right."  
  
"I agree Jaina and I guess Mirax was more right than she knew. Let's just be careful, get the cargo together, and leave as quickly as possible," said Mara in reply.  
  
"So Mara," said Jaina, "I didn't know we could do that whole communicating silently thing." It was a statement but it was practically begging for an answer.  
  
"I didn't think we would be able to either, but it must have come from when we linked in training. However, I didn't think we had linked that deep," replied Mara thoughtfully.  
  
"Whatever the reason it sure did work well. Only my link with Jacen has ever been that strong. But anyways I only have one more meeting with this guy. I think Mirax and Iella should go check these places out and make sure this cargo is not dangerous to us."  
  
"All right I'll think about it Jaina, although you know that that could put you in danger and your mother would never forgive me if you were hurt."  
  
"Well that's why I'll borrow one of your forearm holsters and blaster and take another forearm holster for my lightsaber okay."  
  
"All right Jaina, lets do this, ladies. Mirax and Iella you two will leave in half an hour go to these sights and search for information on these guys and any danger to us. Jaina and I are both getting bad vibes off this mission. In one and a half hours Jaina will leave for this meeting, since I'm the most recognizable I'll stay here and keep in touch with all of you and bail you out of the situation if needed. All right get prepared and may the force be with us all."  
  
"You got that right," said Mirax, "and you better hope Booster hasn't gotten wind of this or we'll have more help than we need."  
  
"I feel your pain of overprotective parents, Mirax, and raise it by an overprotective wookie" replied Jaina with feeling.  
  
"Okay Ladies," said Mara in a business like voice, "let's get to it."  
  
Mirax and Iella moved out of the shadows and Iella began to pick the lock. Quietly they slipped inside and each began to look through stacks of data files.  
  
"Well aren't these interesting," said Mirax, "looks like these boys aren't as clean as they look. I have their actual financial records over here and they don't match up."  
  
"Yeah and I have a list of people in their computer that they had difficulties with who have disappeared," Iella said.  
  
And then from behind them came a harsh confident voice behind them saying, "My, my aren't our visiting officials such law abiding citizens."  
  
Jaina was busy chatting with the head of the Lenoxians about various trade agreements and how misinterpreted the emperor and empire were and how glorious the New Republic is. Suddenly her natural if untrained danger sense began tingling. She immediately sent a message to her aunt through the force.  
  
"Aunt Mara something doesn't feel right do you know what's going on?"  
  
"Give me a second Jaina I'm trying to get Mirax and Iella right now. Comm me in five minutes."  
  
Jaina chatted nervously for five minutes and then retread to the 'fresher. When Mara answered the comm.  
  
Jaina snapped, "Mara what is going on?" after Mara explained Jaina said, "Sith Mara get them back to the ship. They know what's going on I have to go I'm going to try to get back to the ship, but security is looking for me."  
  
"All right Jaina just keep your head; rely on your training and instincts. I'm coming after you as soon as they get back, if you get in a no-win situation surrender. Now go before you get caught."  
  
Jaina moved purposely and knowingly towards the stairs to the second floor. It was the last direction they would think to look for her. Once she was on the second floor she stepped into a side room and stripped off her heavy diplomatic robes leaving only her all purpose terrain blending flight suit. She casually walked towards the deserted second floor balcony and looked around appraising her situation. The exits were barricaded and they were, she realized abruptly, snipers on adjacent roofs. She was lucky to be in the blind spot though. So she decided there was no way she could get out that way alive.  
  
Something crazy was called for she decided and with that she walked purposely towards a young handsome pilot who had been flirting with all the women all night and said, "Hey baby, wanna walk me back to my suite?" with a mischievous flirtatious smile all the while thinking 'oh sith this is not going to work. I'm going to die, I'm going to die'.  
  
Fortunately the Fighter Jock agreed with only a very slight force nudge. They walked out the exit with Jaina hanging onto his arm like a decorative ornament that no security guard would think dangerous or glance at twice. After they had turned the corner Jaina put the guy to sleep with the force and started calmly heading towards the docking bay. As she walked though she began to feel uneasy and realized somehow they had found her again. There were six guys closing in on her in three different directions and Jaina realized they were trying to herd her into the last direction for a trap of some sort. She was a little scared because she was unsure of her lightsaber skills; after all she was merely a trainee. She knew she would have no chance if she retreated so instead she charged at the group coming up on her right hoping the other wouldn't shoot because of the crossfire. As she charged they started firing and she smoothly deflected the shots sending one or two back at the team. Then she was at them slashing the guy on the right's blaster in half and letting the force guide her blade allowed it to catch the leg of a catwalk and bring it crashing down on the first as she turned back to the other guy she tried to jump back but wasn't fat enough and got knocked back on the ground. As she hit the duracrete the guy knocked her lightsaber out of here hand, but inadvertently gave Jaina a second to recover. She flipped behind the guy kicked his back knocking him forward, whirled him around gut punched him twice swung her leg around I a sweeping kick which knocked him unconscious and sent him flying. With that Jaina grabbed her blade extinguished it with a hiss and ran towards the dark alley. She silently climbed up on top of a dumpster and pulled her self up on top of a low balcony. She lay there silently as the first of the two of the next team entered and continued down the alley. When the second soldier passed below her she leapt off the balcony and landed on top of the guard. Before he could react she knocked the guard unconscious with her lightsaber hilt. She then snuck up behind the first guard and pulled her vibroblade and held it up against his neck and said,  
  
"Spill your plan now or I'll slit your throat."  
  
"To hoth with you. You mind reading Jedi bitch." He shot back.  
  
"Well I thought that's what you would say so I guess I'll just have to use the force to pry that information out of your slimy little head. I just hope I don't mess anything important up in there."  
  
"Wait, wait I'll tell you everything," he blubbered, "They're setting up a blockade in orbit and capturing your associates alive or dead."  
  
"Why was I targeted to be attacked?"  
  
"You are an associate of two humans caught committing espionage today, but they escaped so we were ordered to capture you no matter what."  
  
"Oh great" and with that Jaina hit him on the head with her lightsaber hilt knocking him out. Suddenly her danger sense went off frantically. With that Jaina whirled to face her newest threat but it was too late she was hit by two stun beams and for the second time  
  
that night she hit the duracrete with a thump.  
  
8  
  
9 Chapter Five  
  
Mara Jade Skywalker had been cautiously moving towards where she felt her Jaina. She had felt the girl fighting for a while now. She figured that she could help Jaina finish them off if she didn't get caught on the way in. Suddenly her sense of urgency increased and she realized Jaina was now in more serious trouble. She scrambled up the side of a building as she neared Jaina she jumped silently across to other balconies suddenly she froze when she saw Jaina dropped by two stun blasts.  
  
"Sith," she cursed, and then she leaped and landed silently behind the two soldiers. "Hi boys," she drawled as she tapped the tallest and heaviest man on the shoulder.  
  
As she turned she slammed him with a roundhouse to the jaw. The shorter soldier sent a fist flying at he and she ducked below him swept her leg around and knocked his feet out from under him. With both guys down she pulled her blaster and pumped stun blast into both guys. She knelt by Jaina and used the force to check her injuries and bring her back to consciousness. As Jaina's eyes fluttered open Mara gripped her arm and slowly helped Jaina sit up.  
  
"Easy there, Jaina take your time," Mara said as Jaina tried to hurriedly sit up but couldn't.  
  
"Aunt Mara we have to leave they're barricading the planet and trying to stop us from leaving the service."  
  
"It's okay Jainy just try to stand up, lean on me, can you use the force to block the pain?"  
  
When Jaina mumbled a yes she said, "good girl all right lets go there is a speeder right around the corner we can take it back to the docking bay."  
  
Twenty minutes later they arrived unharmed back at the Sabre and Mara quickly snapped Jaina out of the healing trance she had gone into on the way back to the ship.  
  
"Jaina," Mara snapped after they boarded, "get that ramp up and check the ship over for any tracking devices, explosives or stowaways waiting to do a little damage. Mirax get up here and copilot. Iella come her just a second."  
  
When Iella got near her she said very quietly, "I want you to go help Jaina and keep an eye on her I don't want anything to happen to her okay."  
  
"I'll make sure she's okay, Mara," replied Iella.  
  
With that Mara nodded turned and entered the cockpit to find the ship powered up and ready for lift off. She didn't even bother to ask for clearance she just released the docking clamps and powered up the thrusters and lifted off the platform. She flipped open the ship wide intercom and told then to strap in cause the ride was fixing to get a little bumpy. Then Mara watched silently as the planer fell away beneath them. Suddenly she saw the blockade rising up from the horizon. It wasn't much all things considered about half a squadron of various types of fighters in a sloping diamond formation flanked by two modified Corellian light stock freighters. The three A-wings that were leading broke off from the diamond and began to strafe the ship. Mara rolled and snapped off two quick shots at the lead a-wing. Then quickly cut all power stopping the spin and causing the next shots to go wide. She then targeted the nearest a-wing with a torpedo and fired then floored it straight towards the last two a-wings. As the lead fighter broke off in front of the barrage it slammed into the other ship in a huge fiery explosion. With a quick reprieve Mara armed two concussion missiles and promptly took out the nearest freighter. She nailed a headhunter with ease and used the last freighter for cover as she pounded on the shields of two x-wings. Then suddenly for a sickening moment the shields dropped under the enemies continuous fire and they were totally defenseless.  
  
Then Mara was snapping, "Jaina get that shield generator up yesterday."  
  
"I'm on it Aunt Mara."  
  
After a few tense moments of evasive maneuvers and desperate work it was back on line. Then they cleared the freighter and used a concussion missile to take it out and punched it easily outdistancing the x-wings and jumping to hyperspace.  
  
"Well Ladies," Mara said, "Karrde better really appreciate this run."  
  
"Well just speaking for me and Iella we haven't had this much fun in years."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm just thinking about what Leia is going to say when she sees that I got her eldest child, her only daughter, hurt."  
  
"I won't mention it if you won't," said Jaina from the doorway.  
  
"Deal on the condition that you go sleep that off," said Mara.  
  
"Thanks Aunt Mara,"  
  
"Your welcome Jaina oh and by the way good job, kid." Then she turned back to stare at the monitors.  
  
10 Chapter Six  
  
Jaina lay sprawled on her bed in her quarters on Coruscant idly playing with some components when she heard a quiet knock on the doorframe. Startled she looked up and saw her mother standing there. They hadn't talked since they had gotten back.  
  
"Jaina I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry I haven't spent more time with you lately and I know I don't tell you or show you a lot but I love you very much. When Mara told me what you accomplished diplomatically and how you saved the ship I was so proud of you. I'm so sorry I haven't spent more time with you."  
  
When Jaina was silent she turned and startled to walk out when she heard Jaina say, "I'm sorry for what I said before that's not true. I'm proud of what you and dad do and I love you very much too."  
  
"Oh Jaina," she said then enveloped her daughter in a hug. With a huge smile Han stood at the door watching his wife and daughter embrace.  
  
11 Epilogue  
  
"Well boys," Luke said, "I know you two have already put in requests to be apprenticed under me, but who did you choose Jaina?"  
  
"Actually I just decided yesterday who I would like to ask, but I haven't asked yet."  
  
"Go ask them then Jaina," said Luke.  
  
"Okay," she said then turned to face her Aunt Mara and looking at her steadily said, "Aunt Mara would you consent to be my Jedi Master."  
  
In shock Mara just stood there for a second to think.  
  
Finally she said, "I would love to and it would be my honor on one condition. I get to teach you how to fly."  
  
"Sith yes thank you Aunt Mara," Jaina squealed as she embraced her aunt.  
  
The End  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this it all belongs to George Lucas.  
  
Author's note: This is my first fic so please be gentle. Feedback is loved flames are expected and accepted. Please read and review. 


End file.
